This technology relates generally to plant based foam production and, more particularly, to cushioning composed at least in part of plant based materials.
In consumer products designed for comfort such as mattresses, seat cushions, etc. a wide range of materials have been used to ensure the appropriate balance between support and comfort. In particular, various types of foams have been used in the commercial production of car seats, bedding and the like. The foam produced for these applications is typically manufactured from carcinogenic petroleum based materials that can have an adverse impact on the environment and the user. Two component polyurethanes comprised of isocyanate-hydroxyl chemistry and petroleum polyols are widely used because these conventional polyurethanes possess high elasticity, abrasion resistance and other outstanding properties. Due to the toxicity of isocyanates, which are synthesized from an even more toxic phosgene predecessor, exposure to isocyanates can result in health effects, such as skin irritation and long-term asthma. This can lead to unintended consequences as the resulting foam is incorporated into crib mattresses and other consumer and industrial products.